Jenny
Jenny is a spin-off series from Doctor Who which features the Doctor's daughter Jenny, who is the main protagonist. History In the 2008 episode "The Doctor's Daughter", a sample of DNA is took from the Tenth Doctor and is used to make a near clone of him by re-arranging the DNA. This is how Jenny is born. She is involved in the Human-Hath War on Messaline which has lasted seven days, and the Doctor manages to find "the source" which was deemed a powerful weapon but was actually a terraforming device. Jenny takes a bullet to save her "father" and subsequently dies. She later returns to life due to only one heart being damaged and steals a rocket and flees Messaline deciding to follow in her father's footsteps. The Doctor did not know she had returned to life. Not long after, the BBC comissioned a new eight-part series starring Jenny to air in the Summer on BBC Three at 8pm on a Sunday night. A number of writers from the revamped Doctor Who series as well as Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures wrote episodes, each consisting of a single part except for the last two which make up a two-part finalé. Series One is set to begin on July 20th 2008. Concept The series is very similar to Doctor Who in terms of premise, except it also contains themes from Torchwood but with the exception of post-watershed language and actions. The synopsis released by the BBC is: "Jenny is a series which will see the adventures of the Doctor's daughter in her travels across the universe righting wrong and solving problems. She's also experienced death herself and holds strong moral values on the matter, and these ideas show up as well. The first series will consist of eight 45-50 minute installments which will air on Sunday nights on BBC Three." Jenny is also seen as a female clone of Doctor Who, with the main protagonist being a female version of the Doctor. The BBC have denied it is just an attempt to gain more female viewers, and are calling it a full-blooded drama that should not be considered "just another spin-off". Production Episodes See List of Jenny episodes The first series will be produced by Stephen Greenhorn who created Jenny, and the head writer and executive producer will be Russell T. Davies who has only signed a contract to work on one series of it, as he wishes to move on. Fans suspect Steven Moffat is set to take over. The other executive producer will be Julie Gardener who is also leaving the series. The writers of the first series will be: *Stephen Greenhorn (1.1, 1.7) *Russell T. Davies (one episode) *Steven Moffat (two episodes) *Matt Jones (one episode) *James Moran (one episode) *Helen Raynor (one episode) Characters Main Cast *Jenny - Georgia Moffett (in all episodes) *General Cobb - Nigel Terry (in episodes 1-7 and dies at the end of seven) *Cline - Joe Dempsie (in all episodes) *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman (in episodes 2-8) *Karima DuBois-Tameka Empson (in all episodes) Introducting K-9 Mark 5 voiced by John Lesson *Luke Brown - Daniel Anthony (in episodes 1, 3, 5-7) *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke (in episodes 2-6, 8) Senior Cast *10th Doctor - David Tennant *9th Doctor - Christopher Eccleston *Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Sarah Jane Smith - Elizabeth Sladen *Luke Smith - Tommy Knight *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *K-9 Mark 4 - John Lesson Category:Jenny Category:Mr. Garrison Category:Doctor Who companions Category:Series Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor